Bite down on Winchester (Keveridge)
by GaMeRgUrL98
Summary: Laurence and Kier are best friends. They fall for each other. When Laurence gets kidnapped what will happen?


Kier's Point of view.

I was sat by my beautiful best friend Laurence, he doesn't know this but I love him I have known this since we were 10 and first met. We are 15 now, I have tried to drop hints but he doesn't realise. He had tears in his eyes because he was always bullied and no one liked him, never had a girl showed interest in him either. All the girls like me but I don't like them back I need Laurence he is the one who has my heart but doesn't know it yet. I love Laurence so much!

"Kier I need somebody to love because im sick of it no one has ever laid eyes on me. I never had a girlfriend!" Laurence said.

"Laurence, someone likes you I know it and maybe girls don't like you because I do."

"Kier, I can't believe this I have feelings for you aswell."

I pushed his black fringe out the way of his face and kissed his lips. He smiled at me and then some guy came up to us.

"Oh big Barry is it!" Laurence said.

"Shut up gay boy!"

He grabbed Laurence and threw him to the floor, he punched his face and took his glasses and threw them across the floor.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed.

They ignored me and continued beating Laurence. When they were done they chased Laurence away.

I screamed and burst into tears! Will I ever see him again, I swear if I ever see those boys again I will kill them. They will pay! They will pay in blood. I want my love back even if it kills me.

- 5 years later-

I sat in my room alone and my wife Lorna walked into the room and she kissed me. I just smiled at her, I still love Laurence but I suppose those idiots took him away from me and I never saw any of them ever again. I took a sip out of my whisky and took some pills. I can't stand my life I want Laurence back I need him. I can't live without him. I married Lorna because my mom wanted me to get a girlfriend and get married.

I only drink to try and forget him but he is all I can ever think about at least I know he loved me back I hope he is okay and still alive no one I know ever saw him again. I need to be with him it kills me I want him so badly.

I can't take this no more I want them dead! I stormed out of the house and got in the car. I drove everywhere we used to go then I found this abandoned forest so I went into the forest and there was a small house. I entered the house with a gun in my pocket just to be careful. I saw the man I hated so much he took Laurence from me and I am going to get him back. The man smiled at me I laughed at him.

"So you remember me?" I asked.

"Yes Kier Kemp, Laurence's boyfriend you know I have followed you for the past 5 years and your wife she is lovely too bad you don't love her then." Barry said.

Whilst he was talking I sneaked up behind him, then he turned around and looked me in the eye. I pointed my gun towards his heart and I couldn't press the trigger, then I got so angry I just pressed the trigger.

BANG! Everyone could hear around the house, I decided to see if Laurence was here. I searched the entire house until I found the room he was in, they had him tied to a chair with chains and a lock. I looked around for a key, once I found the key I looked at Laurence, he looked so weak so ill. I took the mask off of his mouth and unlocked the chains. I pulled Laurence into a hug and kissed him. How glad I was to have him back!

He couldn't speak as he was so weak, I took him and carried him in my arms and put him into my car. We went back to mine where I took care of him, I bathed him and put him by the warm fire to warm up. He was frozen cold, I cannot believe they would hurt him like this! 5 years must have been horrible for him. My wife walked into the room and looked at Laurence.

"Laura, he's my ex-boyfriend he was taken from me and they locked him up he had been beaten and hurt."

"You're Gay?" Laura exclaimed.

"Yes always have been."

"But we are married? Do you love me?"

I looked at her and she just walked out of the house and threw her wedding ring into the room. The door slammed and she was gone.

Laurence smiled at me, he looked at me in the cutest way ever and started to talk.

"I love you Kier never ever leave me! Promise?" He asked.

"Yes sure"

We kissed and I put Lorna's wedding ring on Laurence's finger to make us married, no one else will know. I hugged him and we kissed.

THE END


End file.
